


That's what Friends and Family are for

by magic713



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Disney World & Disneyland, Family, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic713/pseuds/magic713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is now back at Disney. But he didn't get there on his own. He had help from people who care about him. I own no characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship

**January 1988**

It was a stormy day. The days seemed to get grayer each day for Oswald The Lucky Bunny (formerly Lucky as he referred to himself). But today he felt worse than he had in years. Just a few days ago he just had a discussion with his friend Woody the Woodpecker about a small cameo appearance in a movie.

 

* * *

 

_"The movie is called 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'. Disney company asked Universal, who asked me, if I would like to make an appearance in it and I told them I'll think about it," said Woody. Oswald was in total shock. The company his creator made had the chance of having many cartoons from different studios to be in this one movie and they never even considered him. Out of rage he pounded the table. "It's not fair," Oswald said aloud, "It's just not fair". Woody looked at Oswald sympathetically. He knew Oswald's history, and he felt sorry for his friend._

_"If you don't want me to accept, I'll gladly turn it down," Woody said, "it doesn't seem right that I should be in a Disney film, when you were Walt Disney's first cartoon hero". Oswald looked at him, and put on a fake smile. "It's ok," said Oswald, "Your going to be in a movie with an entire cast of cartoon characters from other companies. It's only fair that Universal's most famous cartoon should make a brief appearance". Woody looked skeptically at his friend. He had been friends with Oswald for a while now since he joined Universal, and he knew how much his friend wished to be apart of the company his creator had formed. The fact was, he asked if Oswald could be involved, but Universal said that Oswald was too 'unknown' as they put it._

_"Are you absolutely sure about this?", Woody asked. Oswald patted his friend's back saying, "Yes, go and have fun. I'll be here when you get back"._

_"Thanks," he answered. Before he left, Oswald said, "Just one question". Woody turned around._

_"Is Mickey Mouse going to be there"._

_Woody paused for a few seconds, exhaled and said, "Yeah, he'll be there. But like me and most of the other cartoons, his appearance should be brief"._

_Oswald felt a little more depressed, but put on a smile and said, "OK, well enjoy"._

* * *

Woody left about a week after their conversation. When Oswald had finished his day, working on setting up stages for other cartoons. He got back to his apartment, feeling very exhausted. He got a letter from Woody today, talking about working on set with so many other cartoons. Many of which he probably would never work with again because of opposing companies. After finishing the letter he got up to go to sleep.

 

He looked in the mirror. He hated the day when Universal told him, he needed a new look. He couldn't stop them, because they owned him. They had him go to the animation center, he was put under and when he woke up, he felt he lost all traces of himself. Like everything Walt Disney put in to create him was just gone. They made his fur fluffy and white and gray, he looked like a normal, nothing special bunny. Though he went through changes before, the last one felt like the most dramatic. He knew under the paint, the old Oswald was still under there, but it didn't really matter anymore. No one would recognize him either way.

 

He turned off the lights in his apartment and went to sleep, wondering if this would be his life forever. Working for a company that no longer needed him, nor wanted him. Then again, what company would want a washed up former star like him.


	2. Who is he?

"I don't understand what he has against me," Mickey Mouse said to his friend Goofy, "I know that Woody Woodpecker has been known to be a prankster, but it seems like he only goes after me". When Mickey opened up his bottled water, it sprayed in his face, smelling the sent of soda sticking to him.

They heard a voice from a distance that most could recognize, "ha-ha-ha-HA-ha".

A soaked Mickey turned back to his friends, "You see". Donald and Goofy held back the urge to laugh. For Donald, it was kind of funny to see his friend be on the other end of a joke. Having swallowed his laugh, Goofy said, "Gosh, Mickey. Did ya do anything to make him mad?"

Mickey thought and said, "No, we just met yesterday".

"Why don'tcha just ask him," Goofy said.

Mickey responded, "I tried, but every time I try to talk to him, he just says it's all in good fun and pulls another joke on me. Besides I don't know where he is right now".

"Why don't you just check his trailer," Goofy said. "It probably won't hurt to ask again...to much Hu-yuck!".

Mickey thought about and decided to confront Woody once and for all.

Mickey knocked on Woody's trailer door. No answer. Mickey tried again, but still no answer. He decided to enter and check to see if Woody was hiding. He looked around and saw the place was a mess. Clothes and various prank items were tossed around.

Mickey could not find him, but he looked over by the dresser, and he saw a photograph. He knew he shouldn't snoop but he was curious. He picked it up and saw Woody Woodpecker, making a silly face at the camera, next to his friend, a gray and white bunny, who was giving Woody bunny ears.

"What are you doing here!" yelled a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Woody Woodpecker holding a very angry expression on his face. He saw Mickey holding a picture of him and Oswald and angrily approached Mickey, saying "Give me that," and took the picture out of his hands.

After placing the picture back on the dresser, he turned around, asking, "What do you want"? Mickey paused for a moment. Despite how cartoons act on screen, they did have the same emotions as normal humans. Mickey, however, never saw Woody act so hostile towards him be fore now. Sure Woody played pranks on him, but he just assumed it was just all in good fun. Now he sees in Woody's eye much contempt towards him.

Mickey took a deep breath, and said, "I want to know why you dislike me so much. And don't say it's just harmless fun, or that it's because we are from rival companies. You have not pranked anyone else since you got here, so what did I do"?

"Oh, I am so sorry that the  _famous_  Mickey Mouse can't take a joke".

"Why do you have a problem with me"

"I don't!"

Mickey was getting angry now. He saw Woody look at the picture of him and his friend. Mickey said, "It's your friend, isn't it. He is the one who has issues with me. He convinced you to pick on me because he couldn't-"

"He has no idea that I'm tormenting you," Woody interrupted, "But you are right that my jokes are linked to him". Woody calmed down. He took a seat. Mickey saw sadness and sympathy in his eyes as he looked at the picture of him and his friend. Mickey decided to investigate. "So," he started, "What's your friend's name".

Woody didn't know if he should tell Mickey anything. He promised Oswald he wouldn't bring up his sob story to anyone, but he thought Mickey deserved the right to know. "His name is Oswald," he started, "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit".


	3. Why Me?

**A few years later in California**

Oswald was sitting at his apartment, watching television. He, once again, was fired from another job that Universal asked. This time they didn't even give him a reason why. He was just running out of energy for working with them.

 

If it wasn't for his friend Woody, he probably would just stay locked up in storage. Woody had really helped him through some of the worst depressions. However, he knew their friendship was on edges. He could tell Woody was getting tired of the gray rabbit's 'glass half empty' view.

 

He heard a knock on his door. He got up lazily and opened the door to his best friend. "Hey buddy," Woody said happily, "What do you say we go out today and see the sites." Oswald looked hesitantly, "I am really not in the mood right n-". But before he could finish his sentence, his friend had already grabbed him and pulled him out the door. "C'mon," Woody said, "Have some fun."

 

Oswald took a deep breath and decided to go. He knew that once Woody the Woodpecker made up his mind, there really was no changing it. He pulled his apartment door shut, locked it, and followed his friend.

 

After a few minutes of walking Oswald asked, "Woody, where exactly are we going"?

 

"We're going to the old animation warehouse. Who knows what kinds of fun stuff are in there?"

-

The old animation warehouse was a building where various animators from different companies drew cartoons. Over time, it was shut down and abandoned. When Oswald and Woody reached the fence surrounding the building, Woody said, "Oswald, would you mind". He motioned to the bottom of the fence and Oswald knew what he was saying. Oswald got into position and used his rabbit skills to dig under the fence and Woody followed.

 

When they got inside, they saw tons of stacked wooden boxes piled up and around the area. Exictingly, Woody immediately went at cartoon speed to investigate the area and see what fun stuff was there, leaving Oswald in the dust.

 

Oswald searched around seeing old sketches, paint brushes, thinners, paints, and other animation tools. After a few minutes he got bored exploring, and said, "Woody, I think we had enough fun. We should go now." He waited for a response, but heard nothing.

 

"Woody?" he asked and still got no response. He started getting worried for his friend. Because it was an animation studio, he knew there were a few things in there that might do real damage to toons like himself and Woody.

 

"Woody, I am serious. If you don't answer me I'll-" but before he could finish, he felt an impact on the back of his head and everything went dark.

-

When he woke up, he found his arms and legs restrained to a metal table, under a bright light. By looking at the surroundings he could tell he was still in the warehouse. He struggled to get out, but it was useless. He knew if he was his old self, he could disconnect his hands and feet, slip out of the restraints, pull himself together, and make a get away. 'Great,' he thought, 'Another reason to hate my past'. He heard a noise on his side. He saw someone dressed in a lab coat, wearing a doctors mask over his face. He knew it was a toon, but thanks to his limited site and the wack to the head, he couldn't figure out who. The doctor was stirring something in a bowel.

 

The doctor saw him and said, "Vell, looks like our patient is avake". The doctor approached him. He said, "What is that? And what do you want with me "? The doctor laugh and said, "Don't vorry. It's just some turpentine along with a few other chemicals for my experiment."

 

Oswald had a look of fear. He might not have been in the spotlight for a while but every toon knew that turpentine was one of the few chemicals that toons had to avoid. He struggled with the restraints as the doctor approached him and said, "That von't do. My assistant vill help you feel comfortable as much as possible through the procedure." The doctor looked up across the table to his assistant saying, "Vill you please sedate the patient?"

 

He heard a familiar voice saying, "Sure think boss". He looked over at the assistant in total shock, and saw him pick up a frying pan, showing a mischievous glint in his eyes. The assistant lifted the frying pan above the gray rabbit's head and before the blow was struck, Oswald said in disbelief at the assistant, "Woody"?

 

And all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far. Also, turpentine is a kind of thinner used by some artists.


End file.
